Alaude Hasegawa's Fighting Style/Bōjutsu
Bojutsu translated from Japanese as "staff technique", is the martial art of using a staff weapon called Bō which simply means "staff".Staffs are perhaps one of the earliest weapons used by humankind.They have been in use for thousands of years in East Asia. Some techniques involve slashing, swinging, and stabbing with the staff. Others involve using the staff as a pole vault or prop for hand to hand strikes. Bojutsu involves threatening the opponent by twirling the staff at high speeds. Once the opponent is off guard, the person who wields the staff may begin to use the momentum of the spins to strike. Thrusting, swinging, and striking techniques often resemble empty-hand movements, following the philosophy that the bō is merely an "extension of one’s limbs". Consequently, bōjutsu is often incorporated into other styles of empty hand fighting, or karate. Attacks Buin Tsuki (Staff thrust) The steps forwards quickly in a lunging motion, thrusting their staff forwards at their opponent. Goei Hyoumenka Kagai (Guard breaking assult) Alaude stars with his left leg foward, holding his staff with both hands. Alaude will step forward with their right leg, thrusting their staff upward with their right hand, breaking the opponents guard and hitting them in the face. As they user hits the opponent in the face the user continues to spin, bringing the left hand with there staff right round to the left hitting the opponent in the stomac with a thrusting motion, sending them flying back. Go Sumasshu Kagai (5 smash assult) Alaude will thrust their staff forwards 5 times in a row hitting the opponent in the face/chest. Hikui Sutansu Buin Tsuki (Low stance staff thrust) Alaude lifts their left knee to a 90 degree angle holding, with their knee facing the opponent and there body facing to the side. In this pose the Alaude is holing the back end of their staff in their right hand at the same hieght as their head and the front end of their staff in their left hand just above their knee. Alaude then slams their left foot down in a swift motion thrusting their staff down hitting the opponents legs causing them to lose balance and fall forwards onto their face. This can be done at high speeds. Gyokaku (Catch) Alaude will drop their staff so i falls horrizontally, and in a swift motion, they will kick their staff before at the opponent before it hits the floor. The staff will hit the target in the stomac or chest and bounce back into the users hands due to the force of the attack. This can knock the breath out of the opponent. Koodori Buin Sumasshu (Jumping staff smash) Alaude will focus his energy into their feet as they run at high speeds and jump in the air just 3 meters before their opponent, bringing both hands next to each other on the end of their staff and smash downwards in a swinging motion hitting the opponent on the head or shoulders. Souji Joutou (Sweeping advance) Alaude with stand holding his staff with both hands with their left foot forward, then the step forward with their right leg, thrusting his right hand with the right end of the staff forward, smashing the target in the shoulder/face. In a following swift motion would step forward with his left leg, thrusting their left hand foward hitting the opponent with the left end of the staff, hitting the opponent in the face. Then following the swing through, the user spins all the way round in a a jumping motion and smashes the target on the head/should with the left end of the staff with great force. Category:Djolee5